


Anything To Keep Him Safe

by sugarspines_sinbin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Possessed Frisk, Sans needs a hospital, Self-Indulgent, Torture, i was wrong paps is crucial to the end game!, im finally back baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspines_sinbin/pseuds/sugarspines_sinbin
Summary: For a rotten child like "CHARA", breaking toys was much more fun than just playing with them.For a lazy skeleton like Sans, he was just trying to keep everyone safe. Thank god he doesn't have to move on his own, at least.





	1. bad deal

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im Jay or sugarspine or whatever you wanna call me, and this is my first fic (for Undertale, at least, god i was gross when i was 13) and my first time writing gore, too, so i might not be the best at describing things, but anyways
> 
> this trainwreck stems from a really fucked up idea i had during vacation; what would happen if "CHARA", or Possessed!Frisk, struck up a deal with Sans in Snowdin that they would spare San's friends and brother if they "got to have some fun" with him? =)
> 
> byfunimeanterriblethingsbtw
> 
> inspired by vidoxi's blue gets tortured and gurosans.tumblr.com both of which really got me sucked into skeleton hell

Sans didn't know how long he had been hanging up in the Judgement Hall now. Thick, sinewy vines were curled around one of his arms and his spine, keeping him in the air, the thorns digging into his bones. Marrow had already flowed and dried over where the thorns had scraped him repeatedly as he had been moved and positioned. Damn it, he couldn't believe that little brat had just left him here.

Well.

Then again, given "CHARA"s personality, it really wasn't that surprising.  
"A Tribute of Trash," they had dubbed him, like he was a freshly composed painting. In fact, that was exactly what he looked like. The smug little abomination had taken a picture on their phone, then had the gall to show him how pathetic he looked. Sans' arms ached, hours of being strung up starting to take it's toll. The monster was vaguely aware of a dull throbbing in his skull. His cranium dropped as he thought about how he got in this mess.

-

Sans and Papyrus had been setting up puzzles for the human. The taller skeleton was always disheartened when the human walked through his puzzles and ignored his traps. He had worked very hard building and cooking those! The last straw was when the human had gotten to the bridge. Pap shut down the swinging death trap, figuring that the human would just ignore it anyways, and tromped off, leaving Sans and "CHARA" behind him.

The ketchup swilling shortstack, however, had an inkling of what was really going on; a mass monster genocide. He had been watching the human since the gate when they met, he was always kind of suspicious of someone who didn't even crack a smile at the ol' whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick, and since then they had been merciless. He knew those dreams about Papyrus dying hadn't just come out of nowhere, either, unless he was just that fucked up of a person. And, seeing what they were capable of, he had no qualms about killing this kid.

The lady behind the door would hate him if she found out he killed the human he had promised to protect. That was alright by him. She would understand when he explained, if he got the chance.

"CHARA" stepped up to him and started to open their mouth to say something, but was cut off by dialogue that they hadn't heard from Sans before, at least in Snowdin.

"take one more step, kiddo, and you're gonna have a bad time before you even get to Paps."

The dusty child laughed right in his face. "Hold it, Trashbag. Before you so rudely threatened me, I was gonna offer you a deal. But I think I'll just make my way through your happy. Little. Town."

They punctuated the last three words with cocky little steps towards Snowdin, and Sans felt he had to keep them talking.

"a deal? heh, with you? in your dreams, kid."

"No, more like in your dreams, right?"

"uh, what?"

"Your dreams, Sans." The child's smirk turned into a wide grin. "What do you see in them?"

". . ."

"Nevermind, I can answer that myself, probably. Let me guess, in your dreams you see... the absolute destruction of everything and anything you love, right? Your own pitiful death? The deaths of countless friends and neighbors? Papyrus's head falling to the ground while his body turns to dust in the wind?"

"CHARA" waited a moment, looking at Sans like they had just split open a piñata. Anticipation and delight. When he didn't have anything to say, they laughed.

"Seems I've hit the nail on the head. But, I have a lovely solution for you. A bargain, if you will. Want the details or nah?"

Sans shrugged off the dreadful feelings he had, he had to keep them talking so they wouldn't get to Snowdin. "sure, why not, lemme see if its actually a bargain."

"I won't kill anyone in this run if you'll meet me in the judgement hall later. Except Aaron." A look of disgust creeped over their face, and they physically shuddered. They hated the equine monster with a twelve pack with a passion. The way he flexed made them uncomfortable. He somehow smelled like a gym, a horsebarn, and a fish market all rolled in one.

"Anyways, I'll give you more instructions when we meet later, 'kay?"

They started to walk away again and the skeleton stopped them again, much to their annoyance.

"Ugh, what, bonebreath?"

"what am i supposed to do in the judgement hall?"

"Wait, doi. Me and Flowey'll meet you there. That's all you need to know for now."

". . ."

"Don't look at me like that, Sans. You honestly don't expect me to lay all my cards out on the table, do you?"

"Good point."


	2. Ever Hear Of The Guy Who Lost His Left Arm And Leg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's all right now!
> 
> *badum tsh*

When "CHARA" arrived at the Judgement Hall with Flowey, they didn't know how long Sans had been waiting for them. They didn't care. They had held up their end of the bargain, sparing almost everyone, and now it was time for Sans to hold up his. The bonebag was waiting at the end of the hall, lazing about as usual, his grin not faltering.

Yet.

"CHARA" stepped up to Sans and cleared their throat, waking Sans from one of his "stand-up naps".

"hm? oh, right. so, what's up, kid?"

"We have a deal still, right? Since I messed up my genocide run for you?"

"yeah, but i still don't know what you want me to-"

"Flowey, NOW!"

At the child's simple command, the soulless ex-prince burst from the ground, all thorns and vines and insults. Sans was caught completely unaware, ambushed and trapped in one of the places he knew best and he couldn't properly process what was happening at first. It was only after he had already been caught and suspended in the air did he begin struggling, which only made Flowey and "CHARA" giggle to each other.

"hey! wha- wha's the big idea, kid?!" Sweat beaded down his skull as he continued thrashing against the foliage, his eye reflexively flaming with his blue magic.

"Sans, we're just about to answer your question."

"huh? how is this answering my question?!"

"CHARA" looked to Flowey and he started tightening his vines around Sans, moving him so his face was within inches of the child's. Their smirk grew wider; it was almost a smile.

"We're gonna play a game, one that I'm sure you'll at least partially enjoy, since you won't have to move a muscle... Oh, wait, that's right. Well, nevermind, what I'm saying is, you won't have to put in any effort. Just let me do what I want, and don't even think of using any attacks or I'll have Flowey rip you apart, 'kay?"

"uh... i don't think i have a choice..?" Ugh, he was so sweaty. He must've been really nervous by now, he looked like he was melting.

"Glad you've come to that realization, Trashbag." Flowey snickered, then grimaced. "Chara, can we move this along? He's getting gross to hold."

"Shut it with your whining, crybaby. If he starts slipping, hold him a little tighter. What I need you to do now, Flowey, is to hold him only by the wrists and ankles and keep your grip. Oh, and hold him on the ground, he's gonna start thrashing again soon."

As Flowey started removing some of the vines keeping Sans from struggling, the skeleton saw a flash of silver and panic started bubbling up in him.

"no no no no no no no no no, please no, what are you going to do-!" Sans' incoherent babbling was interrupted by being slammed to the ground. Which hurt, and made "CHARA" angry, apparently.

"Flowey, you **IDIOT**! Be careful, he's only got one HP! I don't want him _dead_!" They seethed at the flower, who withered back. Well, we sure know who's boss, huh?

"Now, hold him still, and don't fuck this up, Flowey. Or _else_." They bared their pearly teeth like a feral animal, glaring at Flowey, who nodded submissively.

"CHARA" was holding their knife, something borrowed from, ironically, Sans' own kitchen. Oh if only he knew how willingly Papyrus had lent it to them, after "proving" they were "good" to him.

They were so strong.

They were so powerful.

This was going to be fun.

They started to saw through Sans' left femur and the reaction was immediate. Of course, Flowey was there to hold down his legs and torso, and the skeleton was mostly immobile, screaming his little soul out as "CHARA" continued to slowly- deliberately stalling -scrape the metal deeper into the bone, red marrow seeping out. They went at an unrelenting pace, making what had to be mere minutes stretch into surreal hours for Sans. Eventually, the human, a title that was very debatable at this point, finally abandoned the knife in favor for just twisting the bone around spitefully, splintering it painfully and covering their hands in sticky liquid red.

Sans screamed and struggled with his sockets closed, blue tears and stress sweat mixing together on his face. He felt something cover his mouth, muffling his screams, but he screamed anyways as the tendril tightened a bit against his skull.

Finally, _finally_ , sweet relief came to Sans in the form of the worst pain possible; the bone finally snapped, oddly reminding Sans (in a blinding, can-hardly-think-except-bright-flashes-of-vague-thought kind of way) of the twig he had stomped on and broken countless times when about to meet the human. He couldn't help it; that's what it sounded like.

Reflexively, he bit hard and deep into the vine over his mouth.

Then the pain got worse.

The vine that was grasping Sans' left arm pulled hard, violently wrenching the arm from it's socket, tearing the magic that held him together there. He screamed louder, and it was followed by more screaming by other people- _"FLOWEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" "HE BIT ME!" "HE'S GOING TO DI-"_

The world went black, and Sans wondered if they were right. Death would be really nice right now, besides, they'd bring him back.

* * *

 

"He's coming to, Chara."

"Move!"

He opened his sockets sluggishly, only to find that his femur had been somehow tourniquet-ed with a red ribbon, meanwhile his arm socket and shoulder blade had been patched up shoddily with a cloth bandage.

"Well, you didn't die. Thank goodness, right?" Sarcasm was dripping off their voice like syrup off a stack of pancakes.

"what else are you gonna do to me you freak? rip off my other limbs?!"

"Oh, calm down. I'm done. I don't have anything else to patch you up. Good thing I took off the bandage in the Ruins and no one's seen me wear that ribbon."

"whaddaya mean by that?"

"I'm just gonna let you sit here for while. I've more planned, but not with you."

"huh?"

"Don't worry, Sans." They smiled genuinely, and it made Sans extremely worried. Then a vine wrapped around his spine and he was lifted into the air, against one of the columns in the hall.

They started walking away, before turning back and taking out their phone. A bright flash briefly filled the room, blinding Sans, and when he opened them again, he hated what he saw on the phone's screen.

He looked so broken.

Weak.

Pathetic.

"I think that shot's a keeper, huh Flowey?"

And with that, the kid was gone, leaving the skeleton and flower in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, two chapters at once lmao.  
> surprise! this fic probably has like one more chapter unless i can come up with more ideas, but it's boosting my fic writing confidence, so....
> 
> yeah.


	3. Oh, Isn't That Ironic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would be more ironic than torturing sans with a knife from his own kitchen?  
> Probably keeping the fact that you did it hidden from his brother and convincing Papaya to do something awful "for the greater good".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, my writer's block for this story is finally gone, and i have to apologize for the delay of the third chapter of ATTKHS. In the middle of writing this story, my mother passed in January. it was a devastating blow for my family, and chaos quickly ensued. Now, all that matters is I'm taking things one day at a time, and im in a much better place than before.
> 
> Now, without further ado, Chapter 3!

Sans had passed out again. And again, he couldn't tell how long it'd been.

He woke when he heard steps heading his way. The first one he noticed was the quick, light steps of the child, but there were bigger, louder steps quickly behind those.

Oh no. They brought Papyrus. The realization made him feel helpless; Paps shouldn't see this, he needed to protect his younger brother, but he couldn't! He was all strung up. Then, there they were, standing right there in the hall. Papyrus' jaw hung open, and "CHARA" acted concerned.

"I just found him here, Papy! I don't know who did it, or who would. Your brother is the funniest, nicest guy in the underground!"

The panic and fear in their voice sounded pretty real, Sans had to give credit where due. They should compete with Mettaton; they could even probably make a movie together.

"D-DON'T WORRY BROTHER! I'll...I'll get you down. It's going to be alright, Sans."

He went to start untangling Sans, but a jolt of pain seared through his left arm and he gasped and made a vague sound. He was too weak to make any other sound, or even talk. Papyrus stopped, worried and quickly apologizing. "CHARA" made a tsking sound.

"Careful, Paps. You should check him first, just in case right?"

So, Papyrus did. And he was shocked that his brother hadn't died before the human had brought him here. Sans' HP was only at .25/1. Not even half a health point.

".25/1. I...I can't move him. I might hurt him if I try to get him. I already probably hurt him the first time I tried getting him down!" Oh gods, he was panicking now.

Luckily, "CHARA" had a simple solution.

"Why don't you just put him out of his misery?"

Papyrus looked down at them, shocked. "What?"

"Put him out of his misery. Do a mercy kill. You said it yourself, Papyrus; you can't get him down without worsening his pain. So, instead of a slow, painful death, why not make it quick, easy, and painless?"

"I, I CAN'T DO THAT! I CAN'T KILL MY BROTHER!" Tears welled in his eyesockets at the thought, and he glared at them, offended.

"Look at him, Paps! He's in agony! We can't get him down without hurting him, and I'm sure you don't want to leave him strung up for everyone to see. It's for the best! For the greater good! You want to be a good brother in his final moments, right?"

He couldn't say the child was wrong. And he did want to be a good brother, and Sans was still in undoubted pain.

"....Okay. You're right, Chara. He's hurt real bad."

The human stepped back as Papyrus readied a bone attack and aimed it for Sans' skull.

Sans was looking right at Papyrus, but he didn't look focused at all. "I'm sorry brother. It'll be okay. It will....you'll feel a lot better soon. Okay, Sans?"

He let his magic soar, the bone completely crushing Sans' skull, and the small skeleton quickly faded into a pile of dust.

"Goodbye, brother. I love you."

-

Nobody really knew what happened to Sans and Papyrus. Just as quick as they had settled into Snowdin, Papyrus packed up all of his and Sans' belongings and left Snowdin. He was headed for Waterfall from what folks could guess, and they could guess why he was moving. Why stay in a house that was supposed to have another occupant? Why stay when Sans was dead, and the only thing left for him was old memories? Paps couldn't deal with it; it was too soon, and too painful for him.

No one blamed him.

When he had moved in with Undyne, she had tried her best to cheer him up. She offered movie nights, cooking lessons, jog sessions, she even made him spaghetti every night for a week! But, nothing worked. He'd snap at her, then apologize and say that he just didn't feel good. That he was tired _(no he wasn't)_ , he just wanted to sleep _(maybe he wouldn't wake up)_ , but she didn't blame him for feeling out of sorts.

"Losing family....is a big issue, Pap."

Then, one morning, Papyrus wasn't in the house. Or at Napstablook's. Or Temmie Village. Or Gerson's shop. She searched everywhere she could, until there it was. A flash of red. She moved closer to it until she could grab it. Papyrus' scarf. Where was the rest of him? Where?! WHERE?! She called Alphys, then Asgore. Search parties were sent to Snowdin and Hotlands, as well as Undyne performing a whole new search of Waterfall.

Nothing turned up.

It was ruled a suicide.

Undyne cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and-

**RESET?**

_*YES * NO_

_***YES** _


End file.
